


loss

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Death, Pandemic - Freeform, Vaccination Special, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kenny has lost too much(Spoilers for ‘The Vaccination Special’)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	loss

**Author's Note:**

> This short fanfic is my own personal theory and does contain spoilers for The Vaccination Special

2020 had been the worst year ever.

It started off okay.

But then the pandemic happened and Kenny wasn’t able to see his friends.

And then....

Karen died.

It was too much to handle, right before the kids could finally go back to school with their teachers risking their lives and waiting to get vaccinated.

Kenny missed his little baby sister so much, every day.

He just wanted things to go back to the way they were, before everything went downhill.

It was horrible.

And his friends kept keeping things from him.

Why couldn’t his friendships survive the pandemic?

He already lost the person he cared about the most.

He didn’t want to lose anyone else.

But Kenny felt like it was already too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t hate me :,)


End file.
